


Bookshop

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [40]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mentions of the teacher character, poetry gays, pryce is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Pryce is at work and hewantsto be in bed. Until Mr. Pretty shows up and makes breathing normally very difficult.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders Shorts Prince Character | Pryce Sanders/Logice | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally gonna get this long. But the boys are gay.

It was quiet. The air filled with quiet chatter and turning pages and muffled footsteps. Sunbeams filtered in through the windows, casting a soft glow on the muted colors of the carpet.

Overall the bookshop had a sleepy atmosphere, slow and lethargic.

And lulling Pryce to sleep from absolute boredom. Which was bad, considering he was the only one manning the shop right now.

Fuck, where was Teagan when he needed him? He just wanted to go home and take a nap or daydream about punching something even though if he actually punched something he’d probably cry.

Not for any righteous reasons, he just... had really weak arms and punching things would probably end in a fracture or a break.

“Hello? Are you sure you should be manning the check out counter?”

Pryce blinked, eyes going to the man who was standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow and five different books on the counter in front of him.

Oh _fuck_ , he’s pretty.

“Uh... What?” he asked, straightening up from the counter and staring at the really pretty man wearing a tie and rocking some warby parkers.

“Are you the one who is supposed to check out my books for me?” he asked, the corner of his mouth quirking into a tiny amused smile that had Pryce flushing brightly.

Pryce nodded, reaching for the stack of books in front of Mr. Pretty so he could start ringing up the books.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t really do well with the quiet,” he said, smiling sheepishly before looking down at the books and not managing to restrain his gasp of excitement at the poetry he saw on top.

“You like poetry?” Mr. Pretty asked, drawing Pryce’s eyes up towards him.

And then Mr. Pretty’s smile had his heart leaping into his throat, so he looked at the computer and started typing serial codes for the books he wanted while simultaneously trying to work his blush from his cheeks.

“Yeah, I like the flowery language and how much it can disguise darker meanings. And the straightforwardness of some poems. There’s a lot I like about it.”

Mr. Pretty’s smile grew when Pryce glanced at him, and he swore his heart stopped, seeing a grin that beautiful.

“I’m Logan,” he started, pulling a card from the pocket of his slacks and sliding it towards Pryce, “maybe we can set up a time to talk about the different poets we enjoy.”

Pryce felt his eyes grow as he picked up the card to see Logan’s email and phone number printed neatly on the face of it.

“Ah, yeah! That sounds great. I’m Pryce, and you’re total is $32.74,” he said, feeling as though his face was never going to calm down from this.

Logan’s eyes glanced down to Pryce’s chest and he suddenly remembered that he was very much wearing a name tag right now.

“I look forward to seeing you again then, Pryce.”

Oh God, Pryce was so gay.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
